1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a spare tire and license plate mounting system for a motor vehicle having a swing-away license plate carrier. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a spare tire and license plate mounting system having a latch assembly for releasing/securing a swing-away license plate carrier.
2. Discussion
It is well known in the motor vehicle field to mount a spare tire to a rear panel. This spare tire mounting technique is commonly employed for sport utility vehicles and the like which do not have a conventional trunk for storage. By mounting the spare tire to the exterior surface of a rear gate, the interior of the vehicle is not encumbered by the tire. Additionally, access problems associated with mounting the spare tire to an underside of the frame are avoided.
Mounting of a spare tire to the gate presents two concerns. First, the area for mounting of a license plate is effectively reduced. This concern becomes particularly problematic in view of today""s global marketplace. In this regard, it is desirable that a motor vehicle accommodate all export license plate sizes and satisfy homologation requirements. Secondly, a rear mounted spare tire may detract from vehicle styling. Thus, in addition to providing a suitable area for license plate mounting, it is also desirable to at least partially conceal the spare tire and thereby present an improved aesthetic appearance while retaining easy access to the spare tire.
One arrangement for mounting a spare tire and license plate to a motor vehicle is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 09/121,622, entitled License Plate Carrier for a Motor Vehicle, and filed Aug. 10, 1998. U.S. Ser. No. 09/121,622, which is hereby incorporated by reference as is fully set forth herein, discloses an arrangement including a bracket fixedly attached to a rear surface of the motor vehicle and a license plate carrier pivotally connected to the bracket for rotation about a pivot axis. The license plate carrier includes a display portion oriented in a substantially vertical plane and spaced from the rear surface of the motor vehicle. A plurality of threaded shafts rearwardly extend from the tire mounting member for mounting the spare tire thereto. The license plate carrier includes a boss portion for receiving one of the threaded shafts to thereby selectively prevents rotation of the license plate carrier about the pivot axis.
It remains desirable in the art to provide a swing-away license plate carrier with a latching arrangement for releasing/securing the carrier relative to a body of a motor vehicle.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a spare tire and license plate mounting system including a manually operated latch for releasing/securing a swing-away license to a body of a motor vehicle.
In one form, the present invention provides an apparatus for mounting a license plate to a motor vehicle having a spare tire mounted to a rear panel. The apparatus includes a mounting portion, a display portion and a latch assembly. The mounting portion is adapted to be pivotally interconnected to the motor vehicle for rotation about a pivot axis to selectively provide access to the spare tire. The display portion is carried by the mounting portion and is adapted to be oriented in a substantially vertical plane and spaced apart from a rear surface of the motor vehicle such that the spare tire is mounted to the motor vehicle interbetween the rear surface and the display portion. The latch assembly is operative for releasing/engaging a striker interconnected to the rear panel. The latch assembly is attached to the display portion.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.